My Heart, My Soul, My Haruhi
by contestshippingfan47
Summary: Summary: Honey always had a thing for Haruhi. But he wanted to explain how felt in ways words couldn't cover. Rated M for violence, blood/gore, mild to severe profanity, raepz, and angst. Lots and lots of angst...and sex. Mostly blood, angst, raepz, profanity, and sex.


**Summary: Mitsukuni always had a thing for Haruhi. She was everything to the little Loli-Shota. But Honey needed to find a way to explain it to her, in a way words couldn't cover.**

**Rated M for sexual themes, violence, descriptions graphic in nature or sexual, blood/gore, mild to severe profanity, raepz, and angst. Lots and lots of angst...and sex of course. Ah, sex and angst, the age-old duo. Lolz. But enjoy.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day at the host club. Haruhi sighed as the girls the Host Club entertained fawned over the other boys. _Damn these rich people! _She felt her sleeve catch on something. She couldn't afford to rip her uniform. She still owed the Host Club eight million yen, for that damn vase. As she struggled to free her sleeve, she heard a rip. _Damn it! _The other hosts turned to look at her. "Haru-Chan! Are you alright?" The Loli-Shota looked up at her with shining brown eyes. She blushed. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. My sleeve ripped a little." Haruhi admitted. She felt like she could trust the Loli-Shota boy with her secrets, her life even. "Oh. Don't worry, Haru-chan! It's fixable!" The boy said cheerily, his happiness instantly erasing the young girl's gloom. Haruhi smiled, and the blonde boy dragged her over to a taller, blue-eyed blonde. "Tama-Chan! Haru-Chan's sleeve ripped!" _Great, now cue Tamaki freak out in three, two, one... _As if reading her mind, Tamaki automatically accused the twins of trying to hurt Haruhi. "Thank you for trying to help, but I'll fix it when I get home, Honey-senpai." Haruhi said. "Oh. Okay! Haru-Chan, do you want to share my cake with me?" Honey asked, switching the subject. _What the hell? He's one of the few guys here who doesn't either completely hate me or try to rape me every five minutes. _"Sure, why not?" She responded, lighting up the small blonde's face. "Yay!" As he ate his cake, Haruhi found her focus falling to the boy's lips. His face. She found herself thinking about his high-pitched voice. She imagined the different sounds that could come from that voice. _"Damn it, Haruhi! _"No, you're not supposed to think those things! He's older than you!" Honey inadvertently blushed at her statement. "Who's older than you?" He asked in a deeper voice. Haruhi blushed. "N-N-Nothing, n-n-n-no-o-one!" She barely managed. "You know, Haruhi. You don't have to hide anything from me. I wouldn't hurt you. I promise." Haruhi looked up and smiled. "You're sweet Honey." She headed home. Honey sighed. He wanted her to see him as more than just sweet, or reliable, or cute. He wanted Haruhi to like him as more than just a friend, he wanted her to _need _him. The same way he needed her. "What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" The deep stoic voice of Takashi asked. ""Haruhi...She only sees me as a friend." The young blonde sighed. "You don't understand, do you? Haruhi, she's more than just special to me. I want to protect her, and hold her, and not let anyone else touch her. I want her to be mine. I just don't think she feels the same way." The dark haired male sighed. "Mitsukuni, you'll never know if you don't ask." Honey stared up at him in shock. "Y-You're right. Thanks, Mori-san!" The blonde shouted, before running after Haruhi.

* * *

"Haru-Chan!" He shouted, causing the brunette to turn suddenly. "Haruhi! I forgot to ask you something!" He said, slightly out of breath. "Breathe first. Talk second." Honey nodded in agreement. Once he'd caught his breath, he said, "H-Haruhi, w-would you g-go out with me tomorrow?" He blurted suddenly. Haruhi stood in shock. "U-U-Um, o-o-okay, w-why not?" She stammered, blushing. Honey hugged her tightly. Smiling down at the blonde, she wrapped her arms around him. _I need an excuse to figure out my feelings for him, and I don't worry about either going insane, having him talk too little or too much, ad I most certainly don't need to worry about the safety of my virginity around him. _Honey's eyes had lit up like fireflies. "I-I'll see you later, Haruhi." Honey sad shyly. "Bye, Honey." She whispered as the boy walked away. She watched him until he was out of sight. "I love you...maybe." She whispered so only she could hear. She walked into her apartment, tired and emotionally drained from the events of the Host Club. She sat down, and attempted to fix her sleeve. It wasn't the prettiest, but she managed to fix the tear. As soon as she did, though, she fell asleep. Though her mind wandered to her thoughts from that day.

* * *

She blushed furiously as she walked to school the next day. "So, who ya thinkin' about?" A girl asked, snapping her gum. "H-Huh? W-Who are you?" Haruhi asked. "Name's Kunai. Kunai Makuhita. Nice to meet ya." She smiled. "Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi relaxed and shook the girl's hand. "So, Haruhi, whatcha thinkin' about that's got that pretty little face of yours all rosy red?" Haruhi tried to think of a good lie. "Ooooh, dirty thoughts, I suppose?" All Haruhi could do was blush and nod. "Hormones. Once they start, they never stop." Kunai chuckled. "So, what class are you in?" "Class A." Kunai squealed and said, "Me too!" Haruhi found herself staring as Honey was walking into school. "Ooooh, is _he_ who you're thinking dirty thoughts about?" Haruhi glared at Kunai jealously. "Don't worry, don't worry, I know when someone's been claimed. Besides, he's not really my type." Kunai blushed when she said 'type'. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late! Sorry, Haruhi but I gotta run! I'll see ya later!" Kunai yelled over her shoulder. _Today's going to be a really awkward day isn't it? _Haruhi sighed, and entered the building. Her classes seemed to drag on. "Haruhi!" A whisper came. "Psst! Ha-ru-HIII!" The voice whisper-shouted. She turned around to see Kunai. "So, how's it goin' with you and pretty boy?" She asked as if nothing happened. _She'd be a good match for the twins. She's just as loud and just as obnoxious. Her intentions are good, but still. _"Not much. What about you? Do you have your eye on a special guy?" Kunai's eyes widened and she furiously shook her head, causing her amber curls to shake back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no. I don't have anyone special at the moment." Kunai blushed. "You don't?" "Nope. Can't tie down this wild one!" Haruhi laughed. "I have to get going." Haruhi put her books in her bag. "You're in the Host Club, ain't ya?" Haruhi nodded. Kunai followed. "Haruhi!" The twins almost pounced on her. They probably would've, had Kunai not been there. "W-Why'd they stop?" Haruhi asked, clearly confused. Hikaru was staring at Kunai. "H-Hi." Kunai said, blushing. "H-Hi." Hikaru mimicked her. "N-Name's K-Kunai." She smiled, and stuck out her hand. "H-Hikaru. H-Hikaru Hitachiin." He shakingly took her hand, and instead of shaking it, he kissed it, causing Kunai to blush more. "I think Hikaru has a crush!"

* * *

**Alright, so for Kunai Makuhita, I originally planed for her to like girls, then as her personality developed, I realized she'd be a much better match for one of the twins. So, I stuck Kunai with Hikaru, so now they're going to be an awkward boy and an awkward girl, and they're gonna make an awkward couple, and grow up and have awkward children. Lolz. But seriously. ONWARD!**

**Review and favorite please!**


End file.
